Oscuridad
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Sin él, nada tiene sentido. Todo término, sólo quedá dejarme arrastrar a las sombras, llevándome a mi gemelo conmigo para así poder cumplir mi egoísta deseo. [O.S][POV Rogue]


**Oscuridad**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ pertenece a _**Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

 ** _O.S_**

 _≠Oscuridad=_

 _* * *La maldad reside dentro de todos, lo único que necesita para salir de nuestro corazón es una leve ayuda para hacerse presente y consumirte hasta desapareserte. * * *_

 **Rogue**

Siento que ya nada tiene sentido, todo se perdió, la razón de mi vida se esfumó y ahora, ¿qué me queda? ¿cómo continuar?

No lo sé...

No sé cómo seguir adelante. No sé que hacer ahora que mi razón de vivir se fue.

Comprendo que la muerte es parte de la vida, es decir, sin muerte no hay vida y viceversa. Vida y muerte, todo forma parte de un ciclo que tarde o temprano todos vamos a cumplir.

Entonces, si comprendo este _horrible_ y _doloroso_ ciclo..., ¿por qué me duele tanto?

Será por qué me lo quitaron de la noche a la mañana o tal vez, por qué le robaron su último aliento sin piedad y sin darme un motivo verdadero.

No lo sé y eso, me molesta.

Me odio a mi mismo por dejar que algo tan común como lo es la muerte, me afecte tanto; así como también, odio a ese maldito que le quitó la vida a mi mejor amigo, pues con ese hecho tan egoísta, no solo se llevó su vida, sino también la mía.

Así es, siento que en el proceso de darle fin a la vida de mi apreciado amigo, también me arrebataron la vida a mí.

Entonces, si ya estoy muerto, ¿por qué duele tanto?

Me duele el pecho. Me arde y quema como los mil demonios, aunque sé que ya no debo sentir porque ya he muerto, o ¿no?

Cierto. Sé que no es así, sé que continúo con vida, atrapado en éste infierno terrenal donde lo único que hay es caos, dolor y sufrimiento.

Ya todo término. Nada tiene sentido. La llama de la esperanza se apagó para ya no encender nunca más .

—Rogue, levántate.

En algún momento, escuché que llamaban. Esa voz la conozco, pertenece a uno de mis compañeros, aún así, no le hice caso.

Lo ignore. Hice caso omiso al llamado, creyendo inútilmente que sí permanecía agachado contemplando el cuerpo inerte de mi amigo, él despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual que en el pasado. Deseo estar en las instalaciones de Sabertooth al lado de todos; sin embargo, entiendo que no se podrá.

En mi mundo ya no habrá más sonrisas de felicidad, no más bellos momentos... Solo dolor y ésta sensación de pérdida y vacío.

—Me estás preocupado, Rogue.

Volví a escuchar que llamaban y al igual que la primera vez, lo ignore. Fingí que no escuché nada y seguí consumiendome en la miseria que me causa haber sufrido una perdida.

Todo es mejor así, permaneciendo en silencio para ser destruido por la oscuridad más rápido. Las sombras me consumen, se apoderan de mí y no me importa.

Ya me da igual, ser consumido.

Y, ¿sabes que tampoco me importa? Sino lo sabes, te lo dire. Me da lo mismo que te preocupe, porqué por tu culpa estoy así. Tú fuiste el culpable de habernos mandado a la muerte.

Nos enviaste a la horca sin piedad, cuando tú deber era cuidarnos como digno maestro de gremio.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, a ti también te odio, Sting Eucliffe.

—¡Vamos Cheney, levantante! ¿quieres?

¿Levantarme? Para qué, si ya nada tiene sentido. Todo se terminó y lamentablemente no hay marcha atrás.

Mi molesto acompañante, suelta un suspiro, dando a entender que no quiere estar aquí y yo sonrió, porque presiento que está por irse.

—Minerva me contó lo que sucedió... Sé que te duele, pero la vida sigue y tú debes de seguir adelante, por él... Por ambos.

—No lo entiendes —lancé resentido—. ¡Y jamás lo entenderás!

La oscuridad me envuelve más y más. Por eso quiero permanecer sólo para no destruir a nadie, pero el idiota de Sting no lo entiende, insiste en un tema que no tiene sentido.

Él lanza otro suspiró, mientras yo cierro los ojos para tratar de calmar ésta ansiedad que recién comienza a hacer acto de presencia.

—Supongo que tienes razón... Nunca lo entenderé, pero piensa en los demás. Ellos están preocupados por ti.

—¿Preocupados? ¿Por mí? —pregunté con irá mezclado con sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba, aún con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de mi pequeño amigo— ¿Por qué? —indagué curioso para saber que tanto me aprecian _ellos_ o mejor dicho _él._

—Porque somos compañeros, Rogue. —indica y casi puedo imaginarme su estúpida sonrisa adornado su rostro.

Lo odio a él y su estúpida sonrisa. ¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta que esa despreciable sonrisa está fuera de lugar? ¡Oh claro!, lo olvidaba, tú eres luz y yo oscuridad. Y la luz es buena, recibe cosas agradables, por el contrario, a la oscuridad siempre le sucede lo malo.

—Dime Sting, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí? —cuestioné. Esperando que diga las palabras que deseo. Para que al menos por una vez, la _oscuridad_ obtenga algo bueno.

Y la respuesta que tanto espere, llegan rápidamente a mis oídos:

 _«Lo que sea.»_

Por primera vez me alegro de que conseguí lo que quería. Su respuesta me da alegría, porque lo siguiente que haré servirá para ya no sentir éste dolor.

 _Nunca más._

—Me alegra escucharte, Sting —musité, dándome la vuelta para encararlo—. Porque gracias a ti, nada hará que vuelva a sentir éste dolor.

Me ve incrédulo, confundido y temeroso. No me entiende y es mejor así, porque de ésta forma no habrá preguntas, ni arrepentimientos en el futuro.

Sin perder tiempo, me acerco a él. Mirando de frente sus ojos azulados, lo acecho igual que un cazador a su presa y él no hace nada para evitarlo.

—Lo siento Sting. —susurré, estando a su lado. Mirándolo de frente o tal vez, fingiendo que lo miró porque en realidad mi mirada está pérdida en algún punto en la nada.

O...

Quién sabe. Y no importa en este momento, y es que, ahora lo único que pido es desaparecer éste vacío que me carcome lentamente, y me da igual si en el trayecto arrastró a mi gemelo.

Lo arrastraré al fondo de las tinieblas conmigo y permanecemos juntos... Sin sufrimiento. Sin dolor. Sin... _Muerte_.

—Yo lo siento más. Siento haberte mandado a esta misión, por eso dejaré que hagas lo que sea.

Y sonríe. Vuelve a sonreír al igual que siempre, a pesar de que sabe lo que sigue.

Para evitar que piense que cambie de opinión, realicé el primer movimiento. Dejando de este modo que la oscuridad que reside en mí, salga de mi cuerpo para absorbernos a ambos.

Y así sucede. La oscuridad sale de mi interior y nos envuelve a ambos. Nos absorbe, dando leves carias con su niebla de maldad que a su vez, provoca un placentero dolor.

A Sting le duele este cambio, lo supe al momento en que pego un desgarrador grito de dolor. A pesar de ello, prefiero ignorarlo, porque esto que estoy haciendo nos ayudará a ambos, y no sólo a mí.

A mi también me duele. Sin embargo, hago un vano intento por aguantar la agonía que esta transformación nos causa. Ya que este sufrimiento, no se compara al que sentí cuando vi que el alquimista de hielo, hirió a mi mejor amigo y compañero.

Momentos más tarde. La niebla de maldad que residía en el fondo de mi corazón, se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a un nuevo mago.

Este nuevo ser, es muy diferente a Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney juntos, debido a que este Rogue no sonríe, no le importa nada y lo único que quiere es alcanzar su egoísta meta.

—Éste nuevo poder, me agrada —susurre, mirando el nuevo poder de las sombras que se produce en mis manos—. Me servirá para destruir a Gray Fullbuster y a todo aquel que se atraviese en mi camino. —indique soltando una sádica risa llena de maldad.

Ahora tenía el poder con el cuál, podría arrebatarle el alma a quien se la quitó a mi mejor amigo. Lo haría de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero antes lo haría sufrir. Haré que ese maldito de Fullbuster, sienta en carne propia lo que es perder a alguien importante, por ello, me propongo destruir a Juvia Loxar.

Porque verla perecer, le dolerá.

Con plan en mente, me alejó del lugar que me trae tanto dolor, no sin antes, despedirme del cuerpo inerte de Frosch.

Adiós, mejor amigo. Prometo que vengaremos tú muerte.

Pienso alejandome del cuerpo de Frosch, porque ahora sé, que llorarle a los muertos no los trae de vuelta, ya que en esta vida lo mejor es honrrarlos haciéndoles justicia con tu propias manos.

 _Ambos_ le haremos justicia a Frosch... Permaneciendo juntos los dos. Sting y Rogue. Luz y oscuridad, como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

 *****Notas de la autora:**

 **1.** ¿Rated T? En realidad no estoy segura si sea T o M. Debido al escaso sufrimiento que se presenta aquí.

 **2.** _Future Rogue,_ es uno de los personajes que sin duda ssirven para crear historias sobre el sufrimiento. Además, su su personalidad, me agrada.

 **3.** Sé que con una simple disculpa no basta, pero igual lo diré. Disculpen por los errores del O.S.


End file.
